Odd Love
by lonelyliz123
Summary: Harry faces lots of hard desicions regarding his love life.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey", Harry yelled as he tried to catch up with Hermione. "Oh, hi Harry", Hermione said as she turned around to face him. Then she embraced him tightly as he lightly kissed her on the lips. As they began to walk Hermione held on to Harry's hand. "So, did you see that new girl, Cho-chang?" Hermione asked. "No, I haven't. Why do you ask my love?" Harry asked confused. "No reason", Hermione said, "it's just that every girl who has seen her seems to think that she's weird, and every boy who has seen her thinks she's the prettiest girl in school." "Yeah, well nobody's prettier than my girl Hermione", Harry said trying to cheer her up.

As Hermione looked towards where a large group of people were standing she saw Cho-chang, a beautiful dark haired Asian girl, standing in the middle of the crowd. "There she is!" Hermione yelled pointing her out. "Wow", Harry said as his mouth dropped open. "WHAT?" Hermione screamed angrily. "I meant…wow, those people are stupid, can't they see the prettiest girl in school is my girl." Harry said trying to sound serious, yet inside he couldn't help but feel guilty for lying to Hermione. (Wow! That girl is the prettiest girl on earth! What am I saying? Hermione is my girlfriend, I can't do this to her.) Harry thought.

The next morning as Harry was walking to class…

"Harry, wait up!" Hermione yelled trying to get Harry to turn around. "Where are you going?" she asked as she caught up to him. "I was trying to find you", Harry said. "Why? You knew I was going to be late today, remember? I told you I was going to talk to Hagrid about that new girl Cho-chang." Hermione said. "Oh, well I really wanted to talk to you." Harry said as if though he wasn't sure of what else to say. "About what?" Hermione asked as she held on to Harry's arm. "Well, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about me liking …. (Harry saw Cho-chang approaching him.)… Cho-chang." he managed to say.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe my eyes." she screamed with joy as she stared at Harry. "What?" Harry asked confused as he faced her. "It's really you! You're Harry Potter!" she said amazed as if though it was a dream. "Yeah, so what if he is?" Hermione said as she stepped in front of Harry and crossed her arms. "I've always wanted to meet you Harry, and I've heard so many great things about you like the fact that you're brave, smart, and friendly, but you know, there's one very important thing they never told me." Cho-chang said calming down. "What?" Harry asked. " They didn't tell me you were so…CUTE!" she giggled, then she took his arm and pulled him away from Hermione. "You know something?" Cho-chang said as she and Harry began to walk. "No, what?" he asked. "I'm your biggest fan!" she said as she hugged him.

As Hermione saw them walk away, she felt tears filling her eyes. "Hey Hermione", Ron said from behind her. Hermione said nothing. " Okay, I can see you're not in a good mood, but I really need to talk to Harry. Have you seen him?" Ron asked trying not to make her mad, even though he did. Hermione still said nothing, except that this time she ran crying towards the dormitories. "Did I say something wrong?" Ron asked himself confused.


	2. Chapter 2

"He, he, he, he", Cho-chang giggled as she and Harry walked past Hermione. "Harry, we need to talk", Hermione said angrily. "Okay", Harry said as he stopped walking, "I'll talk to you later Cho-chang" "Alright", Cho-chang said sounding upset, "bye Harry." Cho-chang began to walk away, then she suddenly turned around and handed Harry a note and hugged him, then he hugged her back. As she was waving good-bye, Hermione pulled Harry by his arm.

"Harry, I think you should stop talking to Cho-chang", she demanded," I mean, you hardly spend any time with me, and I'm your girlfriend!" "But Hermione…she's new here, and she needs someone to show her around" Harry tried to explain. "Yeah, well, let someone else show her around, I am sure there are a lot of boys who are willing to help her." Hermione said as she pulled him towards the door of their class that they were supposed to be in.

As they walked in, professor McGonagall said, "Please take your seats ladies and gentlemen." When Harry sat down, Ron sat down at the seat to his right, and there was only one seat left next to Harry. When Hermione was about to sit in the seat next to Harry Cho-chang rushed in and jumped on the seat. "Hi, Harry!" Cho-chang said as she turned around in her seat to hug him. "Hi Cho-chang", Harry said hugging her back.

"Guess what", Cho-chang said excitedly, " My friend, Taylor, is throwing a welcome party for me on Saturday……but I need a date……I mean, um, someone to go with. Will you go with me?" "Well", Harry began, "you see, I kind of have plans with Hermione on Saturday." "Let me guess, you guys are going to study." Cho-chang said sounding upset because Harry wouldn't go.

"So what if we are studying?" Hermione asked standing next to Cho-chang's seat hoping she'd get mad and move. "Harry it's okay if you want to do boring stuff like studying instead of going to a party with me and having a blast." Cho-chang said trying to ignore Hermione. "I guess I could go……You don't mind me going, do you Hermione?" Harry asked persuasively. "I guess not……I mean, who am I to spoil all your fun?"

Then Hermione went and signaled to Ron to come, " Ron", Hermione said, " come sit with me over here. " Ron followed Hermione to the last two empty seats which were right next to, none other than, Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Malfoy chuckled. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in, ate, and then spit back out." Hermione said trying to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Shut up Granger!" Malfoy demanded. "why don't you come over here and make me shut up!" she yelled.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger?" Professor McGonagall said raising her voice and tapping her foot on the ground as she stood in front of Hermione's desk. "I um, I was, I didn't…" Hermione stuttered. "Well?" professor McGonagall asked impatiently. " I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry." Hermione said. "Well you'll have to be sorry in detention." Professor McGonagall said Handing her a detention sheet. "But I said I was sorry." Hermione whined. "I'm sorry too Miss Granger, I'm sorry about how much your attitude has changed." Professor McGonagall said as she walked back to her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

"Detention? That's not fair!" Hermione said angrily. "I guess not Mione, but you where kind of loud." Ron said. "This could not get any worse! First this Cho-chang girl shows up, and now I am academically in trouble?" Hermione said as she saw Harry standing with Cho-chang in the distance. "Wait here, I'll be back." She said as she hurried over to them.

When Harry noticed that Hermione was walking over to them she told Ch-chang that he'd talk to her later. "Hi Hermione…we need to talk." He said. Hermione nodded in agreement, and they both sat down on a nearby bench.

"What were you and Cho-chang talking about?" Hermione asked. "Why do you need to know?" Harry asked rudely. Hermione looked hurt and said, "Harry, what's wrong with you? Why are you talking to me like this?" Harry looked at the ground then back at Hermione.

"Do you love me?" He asked her. She immediately answered yes. Harry then said, "Are you sure Mione? Because you don't act like you do, you're always everywhere and you think that I'm cheating on you." Hermione looked ashamed and said, "Harry I'm sorry, but I can tell that you like Cho-chang more than me." "What? That's not true! I thought you trusted me. Love means trust, you don't trust me, so you obviously don't love me."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Hermione wanted to cry, but she kept it in because she knew that she still had a chance in keeping Harry by her side. "Harry, I'm really sorry, but just the thought of you with someone else made me feel……mad."

"Hermione, I think that we should have some time to ourselves, you know…alone." Harry said quietly. "Are…are you breaking up with me?" Hermione began," I knew it! You love Cho-chang more than me!" "See there you go again! At first I was mad at you, but this is insane!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, just tell me if we're over." She said quietly almost in a whisper. "Of course we're over, how can we not be? I mean look at us, this is never going to work out. I hope that you understand." Hermione then felt a tear slide down her Cheek as she broke into tears. Harry put his hand on her back and said, "But what we had…..it was really something. You're an amazing girl, and I'm sure that you'll get over me and find someone else in no time." Harry got up and left Hermione sitting there by-herself.

Once Harry was out of sight she dropped herself on the ground and cried for long hours. When she stopped crying it had already started to get dark, so she headed to the girls' dormitories. Once she got to her dorm she plopped on the bed and stared outside her window at the beautiful glowing moon. She could not sleep knowing that she would no longer have Harry with her. Not only that, but Cho-chang's party would be tomorrow, and Harry would be there……with her.

**The next day……**

When Harry woke up, he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he did to Hermione. Did he really love Cho-chang? If he did, did he love her more than Hermione? These questions and many more kept running through his mind. He thought about Hermione pretty much all day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Later on that day at the party……**

"Hey" Harry said to Cho-chang as he slowly walked towards her. Cho-chang smiled and said, "Hi Harry, I'm so glad you came! I thought you were going to stay with Hermione…… Is she upset that you came?" "Um…" Harry said, "I'm not sure, I haven't seen her since this yesterday, when I broke up with her."

"You broke up with her?" Cho-chang asked madly. Harry was surprised that she was upset about this. "Well", Harry began, " she always wanted to be near me, and thought that I liked you, she got on my nerves!" "Do you like me?" Cho-chang asked curiously as she and Harry walked over to Ron.

"I, um…well…you are a great girl…" Harry stuttered. "I know I am, but do you like me?" Cho-chang asked impatiently. "I'll tell you later, when we're in private. Okay?" Harry said as they stopped in front of Ron. "oh, okay." she said.

" Are you enjoying yourself Ron?" Cho-chang asked Ron as she waved her hand in front of Ron's face trying to get him to stop staring at a girl dressed in a red dress. "Huh? Oh…yeah, I guess…who's that girl in red?" Ron asked dreamily as he turned to look at the girl in the red dress again. "Oh, her? That's my friend, Taylor, the girl I told you about, remember?" Cho-chang responded.

"Umm, okay, can you guys hold on, I'll be right back." Ron said walking in her direction. "Looks like Ron's going to get a new girlfriend!" Harry joked. "Yeah…um, do you want to dance?" Cho-chang asked nervously. "You read my mind." Harry said as he took her hand, and leaded her to where a whole bunch of couples were dancing.

Harry put his hands around her waist, and Cho-chang put her arms around Harry's neck, and they began to dance slowly. After a while of long silence Cho-chang asked, "Harry, you never answered me my question, do you like me?" "No", Harry said quickly, "I love you!"

Harry began to kiss her, slowly at first, but then it became more intense. "Wow Harry, I'm surprised at you." Cho-chang said once they stopped kissing. "Why?" Harry asked confused. "Because," Cho-chang began, " you broke up with Hermione because of me, you don't seem like the kind of person who would that to one of their loved ones."

"But you are my loved one," Harry said, "Hermione thought I didn't love her anymore, and she was wrong for doubting me and trying to be with me all the time." Cho-chang hugged him and apologized, "I'm sorry for thinking you'd do something like that…my love." "What did you call me?" Harry asked dazzled. "My love. Why, you don't want me to call you that?" Cho-chang said.

"No, it's not that, it's just that I've always wanted to hear you call me that." Harry said as he smiled. Then, he and Cho-chang held hands and walked out into the large, and beautifully decorated garden.

"Harry, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me since I got here, thank you for being there for me when I was first new here." Cho-chang said sweetly. "You're very welcome." Harry said politely.

"Harry? Cho-chang?" Ron asked coming out holding hands with Cho-chang's friend, Taylor. "Oh, hi Ron, hi Taylor." they both said nervously at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Didn't you tell them Ron?" Taylor asked. "Tell us what?" Cho-chang demanded. "We are together now." Ron confessed. "Really? That's awesome!" Harry said excitedly. "What about you guys?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Us? What about us?" Cho-chang asked confused as all four friends walked back into the huge decorated room where all the other guests were. "Yeah, are you two together?" Taylor and Ron both said getting impatient .

Harry and Cho-chang exchanged looks. "There's nothing going on between us,"

Cho-chang said looking over her shoulder to look at Harry and smiled, "right Harry?" Harry was so busy staring at Cho-chang that he didn't even realize what she had just said. "Harry? Are you ok?" Ron asked.

"Huh? Umm……yeah, what ever you say." Harry finally said. "Are you sure?" Ron asked. "I'm sure." Harry said. "We'll leave you two alone then." Taylor said pulling Ron by his arm. "What's with those two?" Cho-chang asked. "I have no idea." Harry replied. Then they both stayed quiet for a while.

"Cho-chang?" Harry said breaking the silence. "Yeah Harry?" she asked. "Umm……do you want to be my girlfriend?" Harry asked quietly. "But I thought you just broke up with Hermione, aren't you going to stop for awhile? I mean, if I had to break up with my boyfriend I wouldn't go right up to someone and start going out with them, it's just not right." Cho-chang said.

**Meanwhile back at Hogwarts……**

Hermione was pacing back and forth in the girl's dormitory. (Where is every one? Hmmmm……oh yeah, they're all at Cho-chang's welcome party which I wasn't invited to. Okay, maybe I was invited, but why would I want to go to that man stealer's party?) Hermione thought to herself. "Maybe Ron decided to stay, I doubt that Harry stayed." Hermione said as she headed out the door towards the boy's dormitories. "Hello?" Hermione asked as she poked her head through the door.

Hermione walked in and sat on Harry's bed. When she looked on Harry's desk she saw a picture of her and Harry on the day they met. Hermione held the picture tightly, but then she saw the note that Hermione had given Harry a couple of days ago, it was in pink paper and had a big red heart on it. Hermione picked it up from the desk and began to unfold it.

It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I truly hope that Hermione isn't mad because of how much time I spend with you now a days. I think that she's really upset, I know that she always wants to be with you, and I don't blame her. You are very lucky to have her Harry, she's bright, funny, and isn't completely nuts like me. I hope that she will find it in heart to be friends with me, and that she understands that we're just friends, after all, you too make such a cute couple._

_Your Friend, _

_Cho-chang_

Hermione stared at the pink paper for a long time, she felt so stupid for thinking that Harry didn't love her anymore, and now, because of her jealousy he didn't. She carefully folded up the note again and placed it back on his desk. She felt tears filling her eyes, so she buried her face into one of Harry's pillows, and before she knew it, she slept herself to sleep.

* * *

**I would really like it** **if I could get some reviews. you don't have to like my story, I just want someone to review. I will appreciate all of you who do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Meanwhile back at the party……**

"Cho-chang" Harry said as he held on to her waist, "I thought about what you said about not forgetting that easily after just breaking up with someone…." "Oh, you still want to talk about that huh?" Cho-chang said as she put her hands on his shoulders. Harry then looked away and said, "No……well yes, I wanted to tell you that I didn't forget about my special relationship with Hermione", Harry paused for a while and began to speak again, " it's just that I want to start a relationship with you."

"Harry", Cho-chang began, "you don't understand, it's not just that that's bothering me, I mean I do feel bad for Hermione and stuff……it's just that whenever a guy is with me it's just because of my looks, they don't communicate with me……they just don't care." Harry felt like crying, he couldn't believe she thought he only liked her for her looks.

"I think you're very pretty, but that's not the reason why I like you." Harry said looking up at the moon trying not to make eye-contact with her because he knew if he did, he would break into a river of tears. "Then why Harry? I just don't want to get hurt again" Cho-chang said softly brushing his hair with her hand.

"But Cho-chang, you know I would never hurt you." Harry said even more hurt then before. Then, Cho-chang took Harry's hands and held on to them tightly. For a long while she stared at him, then she said, "Harry……I'll give you one chance, that's all you get, one chance to show me that you truly like me." "I don't like you Cho-chang," Harry said, "I love you." They both smiled at each other and then Cho-chang pressed her lips against his and they both stood there for a while.

"Harry! It's time for us to get going", Ron yelled as he ran up to him with Taylor not to far behind him. "Harry stared at his watch in disappointment. "I guess you're right, after all, we do have a test in McGonagall's class tomorrow."

**As they arrived back at Hogwarts……**

"Well here we are" Ron said as they walked up the many stair cases there were in order to get to their dormitories. "Great……do you think we should have stayed a bit longer?" Ron raised up his eyebrow and said, "Harry, it's 11:47 pm, we should have been home at 10:30 pm." "I guess we were having so much fun, we didn't even realize it was getting so late" Harry said as he opened the door to their dormitories.

Harry and Ron didn't even bother to turn the light on, Ron just dropped himself on his bed, Harry took off his glasses and was about to get into bed when he realized that someone was in his bed. He quickly put his glasses back on, rushed to turn the light on, and was shocked to see Hermione laying on his bed.

"Hermione?" Harry said as he shook her to wake her up. When her eyes fluttered open and she saw Harry standing there she began to cry. "Are you ok?" Ron asked. Hermione stayed silent, got up and ran towards the door. "Hermione!" Harry yelled as he grabbed her arm to try to stop her from leaving. "Let me go" she demanded. "No! not until you tell me what's going on."

Hermione turned towards him and asked, "Why don't you tell me. I'm not saying anything until you tell me why you love that whore more than me! Not until you tell me how many times you slept with her! Not until you tell me the truth! I want the whole truth Harry." Harry was puzzled yet insulted. "What are you talking about? I never slept with her!" Harry screamed. "No, you haven't……but you wish you had!" she yelled and cried so hard that you would expect the whole world to have heard her crying. "Hermione? What's the matter with you?" She began to laugh insanely. "What's the matter with me? Harry just tell me one thing how long have you been wanting to get rid of me?" she asked. "Hermione, I always loved you, it's just that you are just too much, I mean you are very bright, pretty and smart, but you don't give me space." Hermione laughed even harder. "Oh, so Cho-chang will?" Harry stayed silent. "Answer me damn it!" she finally said.

* * *

as I said before, I would really like it if somebody reviewed. 


End file.
